Torikasa
Hello ! Please Don't Edit This even if you're a troll I worked very hard on this page and dedicated a lot of my time to it. Stan ToriKasa ! When I was 15 I had a crush on a boy in my class & didnt know how to deal w it so I wrote him a letter that just said "get out of my school" '- Tori Himemiya about Tsukasa Suou, probably' Ship Summary The dynamic of their relationship is something along the lines of childhood friends who come from rival families. While they take said rivalry into basically everything they do, from their idol work to any other activity, it is pretty obvious they don't truly dislike each other and even come so far as to consider each other friends. Many different characters in different stories have stated that whenever Tori and Tsukasa argue "it just sounds like two spoiled brats fighting over trivial things", and in some stories Eichi goes as far as to compare their friendship to his and Keito's. They have many things in common such as having interest in commoners' culture(although Tsukasa is much more open about it), they both enjoy being spoiled, as well as their attachment and feelings of admiration towards both Eichi Tenshouin and Anzu. Both Tori and Tsukasa also have somewhat similar feelings of self-doubt regarding their performance as idols when compared to their unitmates(In the chapter named Principal - 8 from the Ballet event story, Tsukasa claims that "he is also part of Knights, but he cannot keep up with them" and "all he sees is a distant mountaintop he cannot hope to grow and surpass", while in the Prologue fom the Yumenosaki Circus event story, Tori tells Anzu that "everyone else in fine is so skilled and capable of doing anything" and that "whether it’s the circus or anything else, they will all just leave him behind.") Tori and Tsukasa's relationship summary as according to the Ensemble Stars! wikia: "Being both the young masters of respectable households, the two detest each other, often throwing insults at each other. Tori's spoiled attitude towards Anzu also invites Tsukasa's jealousy. Their animosity proves to be surprisingly shallow however and closer to childish rivalry as they're shown to be capable of being considerate of each other." In-canon interactions between the two of them aren't uncommon, being both first years from the same class(1-B). Although they almost always can be found bickering, Tori and Tsukasa often show genuine friendlines, almost always disguised as annoyance, towards each other. In January 2016, a short story with the theme of "Class Outing" featuring the students from 1-B going to the amusement park was released. In the story it is proven that Tsukasa and Tori do not at all try to avoid each other, and even seem to enjoy each other's company, as Tsukasa acts amiable towards Tori when inviting him to spend time together. "Tsukasa: So this is the roller coaster. I have heard that it is one of the so-called extreme rides. Himemiya-kun, I suppose you also have never tried one of these rides before. If you don't mind me, shall we go together?♪ Tori: Wha~? What a bother. But if you insist, I won't turn down your invitation♪ This is just another chance for me to experience the commoners' culture. Don't forget that, okay?" Translation by @ bethygauw on tumblr 2019 specifically was a good year for ToriKasa as Happy Elements! released a lot of their shared background during the event Requiem＊Sword of Oaths and the Repayment Festival. It was confirmed that they were indeed childhood friends, but that they often had disagreements and ended up becoming rivals after personal events that involved their families. However, in the same event, Tsukasa also admits that he respects Tori, and would not want to lose to him or to look weak in front of him. Meanwhile, Tori works hard and does everything in his reach to help Tsukasa from the background, even going as far as to support and uplift him during Knights' live. Read the event translations for more information as saying anything more would be spoilers. Trivia * Tsukasa is so used to going to Tori's house that he doesn't feel the need to knock on the door. (Scout! Noble Game) * Tori used to be taller than Tsukasa as kids. (Event Story! Requiem) * Tori and Tsukasa both call each other by their first names since the very start of the franchise. * They often have to work together outside of idol activities due to their status as heirs of influential families. (Main Screen Conversation) * They often tease each other by rushing to buy the last of a sweet or snack at the cafeteria before the other can get there. (Management Conversation + Main Screen Conversation) * Tori is one of the only people who knows about the real reason behind Tsukasa's liking for sweets. (Scout! Afternoon) * Tsukasa has implied Tori is cute and he acknowledges it multiple times in many different stories; although it's almost always followed by a commentary about how unpleasant Tori's personality is. (Melty❤Sweetly Chocofes + Cacophony◆Whirling Horror Night Halloween '''+ '''Tsukasa Suou Sub-Story: Aristocrat and Attendant) * On Tori's birthday, Tsukasa gifted him a teddy bear so big Tori could barely carry the box around, and although Tori complained about it, he still said he would take it home anyway. (Tori's Birthday Story - 2018) * When 1-B went to Karaoke together, Sora Harukawa pointed out that Tori's colors became lonely and jealous after Tsukasa stopped paying attention to him. (Tori Himemiya Sub-Story: The “B” in 1-B is...) Category:Yaoi Category:Baby Mode Category:Tori Himemiya Category:Tsukasa Suou